Glass houses
by vampiregirl2808
Summary: Shane POV of Glasshouse. Get into Shanes head. Does he like Claire from the begin?What was he thinking when he kissed Claire? What does he do all day? Find out what kind of person he really is! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. New Roommate

***This story and charaters do not belong to me they belong to Rachel Caine.***

**I was listening World Painted blood by slayer on my Ipod and lay on the couch zoning out when I heard the door close. Eve was home. I turned the volume all the way up, I didn't feel like being bother right now.**

"**Yo. Shane, I smell the chili, I know you're here! Get your headphones out of your ears!" I groaned man she was loud. I pulled the hear phone out of my hears and sat up. There was a girl standing awkwardly in the hallway she opened her mouth to talk but I put my finger you my lips shhing her. (I Know shhing is not a word.)**

"**Hey I'm Shane What's up?" that when I noticed she had a black eye "Dude, that is a bad shiner. Hurts, huh?" she just nodded looking nervous. She had black short hair,blue eyes, and was small and skinny looked about sixteen.**

**"So I guess you're gonna say that the other chick looks worse," I said. She shook her head and I saw her wince "No, I -- Um -- how did you know it was -- ?" she asked.**

**"A chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble." Really she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. There was a long silence than I nodded to the chair across from me she walked over and plopped down into it. **

**Do you like it? Should I finsh? Please review!! :)**

***Ash* **


	2. Cute ! REDO !

Thanks so much for the reviews! They made me so happy! JJJJJ And guess what I am going to do all the books in Shane Pov! Tell me if you like the idea or not! And Please Review!

*Ash*

"You want something?" I asked after a while. "Coke, maybe? Chili? Bus ticket back home?" I was not kidding about the bus ticket; she should really go home while should she still can I mean a cute little thing like her would not last long around here. What! Shane stop right there buddy, you cannot thing she is cute and you must definitely cannot like her I am eighteen and she is what…sixteen .Well, that is only- Stop! Stop right there!

"Coke, "she said then thought for a second. "And chili," she answered.

"Awesome choice. I made it myself. The chili, not the Coke." I said nervously, got off the couch, and headed quickly to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I went to the cabinet, got out two bowls, pull chili them, and went to get to cokes. Just then, I hear Eve going back into the living room. Then I heard her talking to Claire.

"Ice pack first," she said. "You can never tell what Shane puts in the chili. Be afraid." I chuckled. Then when back to the living room.

Eve gave me a look. "Yeah, man, thanks for bring me one, too." She asked rolling her eyes. "Dork."

"Didn't know if you wanted zombie dirt sprinkled on it or anything. If you're eating this week." I joked.

"Dork! Go on and eat, I'll go get my own." Eve said as she got up. Claire picked up her spoon and took a little bit then I saw her eyes light up and she started digging in. I raised my eyebrows at her, man she could eat. "'Sgood," she mumbled I gave her a lazy grin. Eve was back by now, sat down in on the floor, and started eating.

"Not bad," she finally said. "At least you left out the oh-my-God sauce this time."

"Made myself a batch with it," I said with a grin. "It's in the fridge, so don't bitch if you get flamed. Where did you pick up the stray?"

"Outside. She came to see the room." She told me. What! She is like sixteen what was Eve even thinking.

"You beat her up first, just to make sure she's tough enough?" I joked.

"Bite me, chili boy." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Eve," I told Claire. "She's hates working days. She's afraid she'll tan." Ha scored one for Shane.

"Yeah, and Shane just hates working. So what's your name?" What!. She did not even the girls name. Well my turn to show off. Claire opened her mouth but I beat her to it.

"Claire. What, you didn't even ask? A chick beat her up, too. Probably some skank in the dorms. You know how that place is over there." I told Eve.


	3. Bullied !

Eve and I exchange a long look. Eve turned back to Claire. "Is that true? You got beat up in the dorm?" She nodded and took another big bite of chili looking uncomfortable "Well, that totally blows. No wonder you're looking for the room." She just nodded looking down at my bowl. "You didn't bring much with you."

"I don't have much," Claire said. "Just the books and maybe a couple of things back at my room. But -- I do not want to go back there to get stuff. Not tonight." She actually looked scared. Who did this to her? Why is she so scared? Now I was getting mad why would anyone want to hurt Claire it did not make since.

"Why not?" I asked hiding my anger by grabbing my old ratty-looking old baseball from the floor and tossed it up toward the tall ceiling, narrowly missing the spinning blades of the fans. Then caught it without effort. "Somebody still looking to pound you?"

"Yeah," Claire said, and looked down into her almost finished chili "Guess so. It's not just her, its -- she has friends. And ... I don't. That place just -- well, it's creepy." I saw her shuddered. Was it that bad? I mean when I went there it was terrible I thought it couldn't get any worse. I guess it could.

"Been there," Eve said. "Oh wait, still there." I through the ball at her but she docked just before it hit her in the head. Damn it.

"What time is Michael getting up?" Eve asked me. What did she think I love the guy something? "Hell, Eve, I don't know, I love the guy but I don't love the guy. Go bang on his door and ask. Me, I'm gonna go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Eve asked. "You're not seriously going out again, are you?" Wow. She really went off the deep end. What did she expect me skip my date with Laura? Hell no isn't going to happen.

"Seriously, yeah. Bowling. Her name's Laura. If you want more details, you're gonna have to download the video like everybody else." I joked getting off the couch and talked off toward the wide stairs leading up to the second floor. "See you later, Claire." I I was by half way up the stairs Eve yelled, "Wait a minute! So what do you say? You think she'd do okay here, or what?" I stopped and gave Claire a long look making her look down." Whatever, man. Far as I'm concerned, she's okay." Claire head shot up and for a slit, second our eyes met. I looked in to her shocked big brown eyes and gave her a crooked smile before turning and walking back up the stairs.

Does she have to be sixteen and so cute? I mean why she cannot be ugly. This is going to back hard, I know I just met her but I already like her? Maybe I can talk to mike and he can help me. I open my door and walked to the closet I pulled out a metallic t-shirt and put it on. Then I went to my stereo and turned it so loud it made my ears ring. I plopped down on my bed and was asleep within minutes.

***********

I know it's not that long but I will update soon. And thanks for the reviews I love them!!! Please Review again I am going to wait until I get five reviews until I update again. So please review!!!

*Ash*

.


	4. Date REDO !

Okay , So I Decided To REDO This chapter . I Didn't Think It Was Realistic . So Here You Go , The New Chapter.

* * *

"You sure your not letting me won?" Laura teased as I missed the pins entirely the third time in a row.

"Of course not, you just really good," I said winking at her, of course that was a lie. She giggled and slapped me playfully.

"Or maybe you just suck," she said laughing.

"Oh really?" I moved closer grabbing her by the waste and pulled her to me. I brushed my lips across her neck, moving up to her ear. "I can show you how much I suck," I latched on to her neck, sucking gentle and then harder. She was letting out little moans. I smiled against her neck.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked skilled kissing her neck. She nodded. I pulled back and started to take off the dumb ass bowling shoes. Once we turned in our shoes,I walked her home. When we got to her house her pulled me up against the door and kissed me hard. I responded instantly and turned so she was the one against the door. I started kissing down her neck.

"Anyone home?" I murmured.

"No," she answered gasping. I grinned. She pushed against my chest, turned around, unlocked the door, and pulled me inside.

_Hmm tonight was gonna be fun._

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" she asked, pouting.

"Yea, I'll call you though." I kissed her hard, turning, and started to walk home.

I was about half way home when I someone stepped in front of me.

"Ah. Shane how's it going'?" he said taking a step forward.

"What do you want Brandon?" I snapped. I was really getting tired of this town. I mean really, who would want to live in a town full of vampires. I would be out of here if I could, but no, I was stock in this hell whole.

"Is that anyway to speak to a friend?" I almost laughed. Friend? Ha. Funny.

"What do you want?" I repeated. I needed away to distract him so I could make a run for it.

"I just want to talk," he replied.

"About?" I asked taking another step back. He stepped with me. Well, this is going to be fun. He lunged for me, but I was already out of the away. I started running down the sidewalk, I could hear his shoes hitting the pavement not far behind me. Damn it. I pushed my feet to go faster. I could see the houses now. The lights were on the in the kitchen, so Eve was home. I ran has fast has I could up the walkway, I ran up the steps and through the door open and slammed it shoot and locked it. Just then, Eve came out of the kitchen.

What the hell happened?" she asked racing over to me.

"Brandon-gape-was chasing-gape-me," I panted.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" she asked as I started walking to the kitchen to get a beer.

"Yea. I'm alright," I told her before opening a beer and taking takes a big glop.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish? Can't you see it's dark outside? Or are you blind now?" Eve yelled as I left the kitchen.

"Yo. I'm talking to you!" she yelled from the kitchen. Man she was annoying. I just want to chill and she has to brother me.

"Yea. I heard you mom," I yelled back before turned on the Xbox. I plopped on the couch and started the game. About thirty minutes later Eve told me dinner was really and went to wake up Michael. I went to the kitchen got three chili dogs and sat down at the table. I was on my second chili dog when Eve and Michael walked into the kitchen. They both made there food and sat down.

"Hey. Where's Claire?" I asked I hadn't seen her seen this afternoon

"She's sleeping," Eve replied.

"Have you met her yet Michael?" I asked finishing my food.

"No but Eve wouldn't shut up about her," he asked with a laugh.

"What? I am happy. We need another girl in this house," she told us.

"Whatever," I said. "Well, my going to go play some video games," I called before I walked into the living room. I put in my favorite zombie game. I was kicking' some serious zombie ass when Michael came and plopped down next to me.

"So, what do you think about Claire?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"She's cool. She's a little shy, but I like her," I told him never taking my eyes from the screen.

"Wow. Shane Collins just called a girl cool," he said sarcastically.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked him acting like I was hurt.

"Yes. Yes it is," he laughed.

"Whatever. Come on lets play," I told him.

"Sorry but I got to go practice," he replied.

"What are you scared I'll beat you again?" I asked. I new that would get him to play. He when and got the controller and sat down again.

"Alright you're on,"

He had know chance.

* * *

So What Do You Think Of The New 4th Chapter? REVIEW !

Love u guys!

*Ashley*


	5. Can We Keep Herr?

After I'd won about 10 games, I went up the stairs. I walked into my room and closed the door. I turned on my IPOD and plopped down onto my bed. I tried to fall asleep but I had to much on my mind. I was thinking about Claire. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about a girl I barley even no. Sure, she was pretty, with those big blue eyes…

***

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I must have fallen asleep because it was after 2:00 in the morning. I sat up and yawned. Then I heard music coming from down the stairs, could he give it a rest? I got out of bed, walked to the door, opened it, and walked down the hallway. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I seen Claire at the bottom watching Michael. He said something but I couldn't make out his words. She coughed and he turned, startled, to see her stand there on the stairs.

"Oh. You're the one Shane said wanted to talk about the room. Hey. Come on down." She did. Michael's eyes ran over her bruises, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm Michael," He said. "And you're not eighteen, so this is going to be a real short conversion."

Come on Michael don't be an ass. I thought.

She sat down. "I'm in college," she said. "I'm a freshman. My name is-"

"Don't bullshit me, and I don't care what your name is. You're not eighteen. It's a good bet you're not even seventeen. We don't take anybody in this house who isn't legal." he said in a hard voice. "Not that you'd be signing on to orgy central, but sorry, me and Shane have to worry about things like that, all it takes is you living here and somebody even hitting that there something going on-"

"Wait," she blurted. "I wouldn't do that. Or say that. I'm not looking to get you guys in trouble. I just need-"

"No," he said he put his guitar down. "I'm sorry, but can't stay here. House rules."

Man, I'm going to kick his ass. I wanted to go down there so bad and just go off on him. What's wrong with him? Why is he being so harsh? But I couldn't go down there it was Michaels decision .

Claire looked like she was going to cry. Come on Michael can't you see she needs a place to stay. I started to go down the steps but then she spoke.

"How much?" she said, and started counting out bills. "Three hundred enough? I can get more if I have to." Damn she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Michael sat back frowning. He reached for his beer and took another sip.

"How?" he asked.

"What?"

"How would you get more?"

"Get a job. Sell stuff." well, that suspired me. She really wanted to stay here. Just say yes Michael. What? Why do want her to say so much? Maybe you like her, said a voice in my head. I couldn't like her I just met her. I have only talked to her one time.

"I want to stay here, Michael. I really do,' she said. "Yeah, I'm under eighteen, but I swear, you won't have any trouble from me. I'll stay out of your way. I go to school, and I study. That's all I do. I'm not a partier, I'm not a slacker. I'm useful. I'll-I'll help clean and cook." Wow. She was the total opposite of me. Michael thought about it for a minute.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry kid. But it's just too much of a risk."

"Eve's only a little bit older than I am!?

"Eve's eighteen. You're what, sixteen?"

"Almost seventeen!" she said. "I really in college. I'm a freshman-look, here's my student ID…."

"Come back in a year. We'll talk about it," he said, "Look, I'm sorry. What about the dorm?"

"They'll kill me I stay here," she said. I winced. "They tried to kill me today."

"What?"

"The other girls. They punched me and shoved me down the stairs."

Michael got up and got on one knee next to the chair, and tilting her head back so he could get a better look at the bruises and cuts.

"What else?" he said.

"What?"

"Besides what I can see? You're not going to drop dead on me, are you?"

Man he's an dick.

"I'm okay. I saw the doctor and everything. Its just-bruises. And a strained ankle. But they pushed me down the stairs, and they meant it, and she told-" she hesitated "The girl in change, she told me that tonight, I'd get what was coming for me. I can't go back to the dorm, Michael. If you send me out that door, they'll kill, because I don't have any friends and I don't anyplace to go!"

Man, I really feel sorry for her. Just then, I heard a door open. Eve came out of her room wearing a black and pink robe.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ummm….Well.."

"Your listening to there conversion," she guessed.

"So?" I asked.

"So it's wrong now go to bed," wow she sounded like my mom.

"Fine mom,"

"Shut up Collins," she stuck her tongue out and walked to the bedroom.

I walked to my room, went in, and as soon has my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

Sorry it took forever to update but I have been busy. So do you like it? Please review!!!!

I want at least 13 reviews before I update again!!!! So review!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. He Let Her Stayy?

When I got up the next morning, I took a quick shower and head down the stairs. Eve was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. I went to get me some when I saw I note of the counter. It was from Michael, all it said was that Claire was underage and that we were supposed to look out for her while she was in the house. I thought about showing Eve but she probably already read it. I shrugged and got some coffee.

"Hey Eve. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' I was just going to make breakfast" she answered.

"Okay you do that I'm just going to go-"

"Ohh… No you don't get your but in here and start making the bacon," she said cutting me off.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We cooked it silence. Eve was making scrambled eggs, she went the refrigerator and got out the milk and walked back over to the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"Making eggs. What did you think I was doing?" she asked.

"You don't put milk in scrambled eggs," I told her.

"Yes, you do"

"No they don't," I argued.

"They need milk,"

"Milk is for pussies," I shot back.

Just then, Claire walked into the kitchen, went to the refrigerator, and got some orange juice. Then silently held the carton up. Eve took it and poured herself a glass, then handed it to me.

"So," I asked, "Michael didn't pitch you out."

"No" she answered.

I nodded slowly. What did I miss late night? I was sure Michael was not going to let her stay. I mean she must have really done a lot of convincing. I cannot believe he actually let her stay I mean she underage. I'll talk to Michael later and her too.

"Something you should know about Michael," I said, "He doesn't like taking chances. I wasn't sure he'd let you stay. If he did, then hew got a good vibe off of you. Don't disrespect that because if you do- I won't be happy, either. Got it?" I knew I was being an asshole but I had to tell it to her straight.

"He's your friend, right?" she asked.

"He saved my life," I said. "I'd die for him, but it'd be a dumbass thing to do to thank him it. So yeah he has been my friend all my live, and he's more like my brother. So don't get him in trouble."

"I won't," she said. "No milk in the eggs."

I'm sooo sorry I have not updated in a long time but I'm going to try to update every week. I just have been busy. So please don't give up on this story!

Review!

P.S Check out my new story it you like Twilight and Bella/Jasper pairings

P.S.S I AM SORRY. Just had to tell you again.

*Ash*


	7. Breakfast

"See?" I turned back to the counter and started cracking eggs.

"Traitor," Eve sighed, and poked at the frying bacon with a fork. "Fine. So. How was Linda last night?"

"Laura."

"Whatever. Not like I have to remember a name for more than one date, anyway."

"She bowled a one fifty."

"God, you're such a disappointment. Shane, already!"

I smiled tightly down at the eggs. "Hey, not in front of the kid. You got the note."

"Kid?" Claire dropped plates on the counter with a little too much force. "Note?"

I handed over the folded sheet of paper. She read it quickly. Then she glared up at me. She looked pissed, and to be honest she looked hot too. With her eyebrows pulled to gather, her blue eyes blazing with anger, and her lips pushed out slightly. I just wanted to kis- No Shane. Don't even think like that.

" I'm not a kid!" she told me hotly "I'm only, like, a year younger than Eve!"

"And girls are so much more mature." Eve nodded wisely. "So you're about ten years older than Shane, then."

"Seriously," Claire insisted. "I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever you say, kid," I said blandly. "Cheer up. Just means you don't have to put up with telling you how much sex I didn't get."

"I'm telling Michael," Eve warned.

"About how much sex I didn't get? Go ahead."

"No bacon for you."

"Then no eggs for you. Either of you."

Eve glowered at me. "Prisoner exchange?"

We glared at each other, then swapped pans and started scooping.

Just then, the door bell rang.

_Oh no._

I know it short but I am going to update more. So do you like it? Oh and if you have any ideas about what Shane does all today then tell me. And I wanted 8 review before I continue, I only got 7 last chapter and that made me sad :,(

So Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!


	8. What Do They Want With Her ?

I looked at Eve and froze. Oh, crap. I put my plate down on the countertop, licked bacon grease from my fingers, and said, "Get her out of sight."

Eve nodded. She quickly put her own plate onto the counter, grabbed Claire's wrist, and hustled her to the pantry. Where the secert door was. I walked out the kitchen door and made my way to the door. I could hear Eve telling Claire to get in the secert room.

"Inside," she said."I'm going to turn the light on out here, but try to keep that flashlight off if you hear voices. It could showthrough the cracks."

A few seconds later Eve walked out and nodded to me. I locked the door and opened it. It was the police .

"Is there a problem Officer?" I said trying to be polite. No need to piss them off.

"No just a standard inventory." _Yea right. _I thought.

"Sir, there's nobody living here but what's on the roster. Just the three of us." I said. "Which one are you?" the officer asked eyeing me.

"Shane Collins, sir."

"Get your third in here," he said. Crap.

"Well, I would, but-Michael's not here. He's out until tonight. You want to check back then?..." I suggest as he looked around the kitchen.

"Never mind." he said . He looked at a paper that I didn't realize he was holding.

"You're Eve Rosser?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Eve sounded respectful, but brisk.

"Moved out of your parents' house-eight months ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"Employed?"

"At Common Grounds, you know, the coffee-" he interrupted her before she could finish.

"You. Collins. Any employment?" he said turning back to me.

"I'm between jobs, sir. You know how it is." I eplained.

"Keep looking. We don't like slackers in Morganville. Everybody contributes." Jackass .

"Yes, sir. I'll keep it in mind, sir."

He paused and glared at me.

"You left town for a couple of years, boy. What brings you back?" he asked. Had to bring that up didn't guy was really pissing me off. I frowned.

"Homesick, sir." I asked. Not caring that I sounded like a smart ass."Missed all my old friends."

Eve clear her throat and glared at me. Then turned back to the officer

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I've got work in a half hour...?" She said. It came out as a question. He didn't ask her, just looked though the papers he was holding.

"One other thing. Here's a picture of a girl that disappeared fromher dorm lastnight. You haven't seen her?" he asked. It was a picture of Claire. What the fuck? Why were they looking for her?

"No." Eve and I chorused. It would have been funny if we weren't in this solution.

He must not have believed us, because he didn't sound convinced.

"What's in here?" He didn't wait to hear a response; he just opened the outer door of the pantry. Crap. He's gonna find her. Now we're in deep shit.

"You always leave the light on?" He asked. What a smart ass.

"I was getting some jam when you rang, sir. I probably forgot to turn it off," Eve sounded nervous. Damn, Eve claim down.

"Sorry." she said and turned the light off.

He looked in between them for a minute. Then said "You ring the station if you see that girl. She's got herself in some trouble. We're supposed to help her get straightened out." He started toward the door. Thank god.

"Yes, sir," Eve said, and shut the pantry door.

"Alright, y'll have a nice day," he said with a smirk as he walked out the door. What was that all about?

We waited until he heared the car doors close and for the car to pull away. Then walked back to the kitchen. Eve opening the pantry, turned of the light, and fipped the switch. The sercet door opened.

"It's okay," she said, and helped Claire out of the hidden room. Pshh, It was not okay. "He's gone."

"Oh, the hell it's okay," I said behind her. I folded my arms across my chest,and rockedback and forth, frowning. "Those assholes have her picture. They're looking for 'd you do,Claire? Knife the mayor or something?" I asked her. She must have done something or they wouldn't be looking for her. I might feel sorry for her, but she was not worth the trouble we could get in.

"Nothing!" she blurted. "I-I don't know why-maybe it's that they're just worried because I didn't show up last night?" Yea right. They Don't worry about us.

"Worried?" I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's it. They're worried about you. Right. I'm going to have to talk this over with Michael. If they're going to turn the town upside down looking for you, either you're too hot to stay in Morganville, or we need to get you under some kind of Protection, fast." I said.

"But-maybe the police-?" she started to ask.

"That was the police," Eve said. "Told you. They run the town. These guys work for the vamps-they're not vamps themselves, but they're scary enough without the fangs. Look,can you call your parents? Get them to pull you out of school and take you home or something?" Eve suggested. That was what she should do. Get out of here while she can and never come back.

"But-I haven't done anything!" she said, and looked from Eve to me, and back again."How can they be after me if I didn't do anything?"

"Life ain't fair," I said, with all the certainty of two more years of experience at it.

"You must have pissed off the wrong people, is all I know. What's the girl's name? The one who smacked you around?" I asked.

"M-Monica."

I froze. No fucking way.


End file.
